Fuuko in college
by yinyinhoney
Summary: This is basically about Fuuko being in college and is being stalked by somebody in her past. So, read and find out. This is sort of like a thriller, so there is some suspense too.Oh, and i thank those who review my story! You are the best!! ;)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
It's very hard to breath easily in the lecture hall especially when practically everyone in the hall is either staring at you.. or talking behind your back. Maybe it's because I don't mix around, thought Fuuko. Well, I'm not going to quit simply because nobody talks to me here. But I can't continue skipping classes just to avoid being talked bad, behind my back. Don't worry.. someone will eventually come up and talk to me…  
  
"Fuuko!!"  
  
Surprise that someone just called her, fuuko spun around and look into the familiar blue eyes she had always ones know.  
  
"Tokiya? Tokiya Mikagami??"  
  
Not only she was shocked, he seem to be in shock himself as he was standing there as if people started swimming instead of walking.  
  
"Fuuko? Kirisawa Fuuko? I'll be damned! I didn't know you would be coming to Melbourne to study…"  
  
She looked blankly at him for a moment then suddenly realize that he was waiting for her to finish his sentence. "Err.. Law"  
  
He was staring at her as if he didn't know her. Suddenly, the corner of his mouth started twitching and he instantly he started smiling widely and immediately burst out… laughing!!  
  
Insulted, she demanded to know what was so funny.  
  
"Haha… Law? Are you kidding me?? The Fuuko I once knew wouldn't need Law to kick people's butt??"  
  
Hurt, she replied, "And the Fuuko you once knew took Law, because she wants to take control of her life, instead of fighting"  
  
After saying all she would say, she turned around and left the hall, and he didn't see her tears, threatening to spill out from her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
"Did you see what she was wearing?"  
  
"Yes I know, it's totally hideous!"  
  
"I think someone should teach her how dress! She obviously needs it"  
  
"I think she's too late for that, you know how the saying goes, you can't teach old dog tricks?"  
  
'Okay, breathe in, breathe out. Allright. Go for it.' Fuuko took a deep breath, and walks into the lecture hall. 'Oh, oh, do I have chili sauce all over my face? Is my zip pants open? If not, then why is everyone is staring at me? Never mind, fuuko. Relax, and everything will be just fine later'  
  
She took her seat in the front and waited for the lecturer to come in.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
Surprise, She look up and stare into the blue eyes she has grown fond of.  
  
"Tokiya, nice to see you again. I didn't know you take Psychology."  
  
"Well, surprise surprise," spreading his hands to show how surprise he is. "Remember the part when you say you are taking Law?" After seeing her nod he continued, "well, looks like we will be seeing more of each other because we happen to be taking the same course. That's right. Law"  
  
"Haha.. you must be joking.. please tell me you are joking," she pleaded him.  
  
"Of course I'm not. Why?"  
  
She couldn't tell him the real reason she took this course is because she wanted to show the Hokage team that she is better than they think especially.. Mikagami.. I can't believe it! It's like a nightmare coming true!! God!! This can't be happening!!  
  
"Er.. Nothing. Just checking to see whether you are joking"  
  
"Anyway," he said, "Can you show me around?  
  
***  
  
"Do you always daydream in class?," he ask her while pushing a stack of papers into her table. "Like that, you wouldn't be able to be able to understand in class, and then how are you going to pass your exam? I don't think you are allowed to cheat in class right? You should…"  
  
She pretended she couldn't hear what he was saying. First day of college and already a nagging mother!! When they were in high school together, he was always nagging her into doing her homework, brushing her hair… he's always treating me like a little sister, but too bad, he doesn't treat me more than that which is what I always dream would have happen….  
  
"Kirisawa Fuuko, after you have finish staring at the blank page of your notepad, can you please concentrate on your studies instead of dreaming??"  
  
Fuuko flushed red and quickly paid attention, and notices at the same time that a few students in the class were laughing at her. That bitchy Brittany was actually pointing at her and laughing loudly. What a bitch.. She quickly pretended that she didn't hear them.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
She quickly turned around and stares at Mikagami.  
  
"What did you just asked me?"  
  
He sighs loudly and told her again, "Do you want to go out tonight? Grab a bite to eat?"  
  
"Are you asking me out for a date?," she asked hopefully.  
  
"Er..kinda..," he replied in his sexy drawl.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Burger King?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"9?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"….So, have you done your constitution yet?"  
  
She groan.  
  
****  
  
She quickly walks into Burger King and sat at the booth at the far corner. She couldn't wait for Mikagami to get there. I can't believe I really dress up to meet my childhood friend!! Unbelievable!! Maybe he feels the same way I feel about him. If not, then why ask me out? There has to be reason why?  
  
Feeling excited, she looked out the window and view the parking lot. Her heart started beating wildly when she saw Mikagami's car. Not bad, maybe after dinner, he would take me out for a spin and then we will….oh-my-god….  
  
Brittany was stepping out from Mikagami's car and quickly walk over to his side. She threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him. Mikagami looks as if he is enjoying it.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What the hell are u doing??!!," Mikagami snap at Brittany while trying to push her away at the same time. "Get off me!"  
  
"Oh Mikagami, we could be so perfect you and I? We could be the perfect couple in college and everybody will look up to us? ,"Brittany said while lacing her arms around his neck, trying to pull his head down for her kiss." Don't you want that? To be popular? Everybody will look up to you. Don't waste your time on that Kirisawa, I am so much better than her"  
  
Trying to restrain from slapping her in the face, Mikagami quickly untangle her hands from around his neck and told her coldly," She is so much better than you can every imagine"  
  
Walking away, when he was about to stroll into the restaurant, he heard Brittany say," I am going to make you pay for being a fool. You wait and see". Without a second thought, he walked into the restaurant.  
  
***  
  
" Have you seen a girl.. reaches till my shoulder..?"  
  
The waitress looks at him blankly.  
  
"Purple hair..?"  
  
The waitress snaps her fingers and exclaims,"Oh, you mean the girl with the purple hair? I think she ran out the back door just a few minutes after you came in.. she kinda looks like she was crying"  
  
Alarm, he quickly ask her," why? What happen?"  
  
"Geeze..how should i know?. After staring out the window so long, she quickly ran out the door. I think what she saw outside must have upset her"  
  
****  
  
"Is Kirisawa Fuuko staying here?"  
  
"Who's asking?"  
  
"Her friend"  
  
"She doesn't have a friends"  
  
"Can you just call her down?"  
  
"She told me if anybody with long gray hair tied in a high pony tail comes, to send him out and ask him not to come back and I intend to keep my word"  
  
Mikagami snatches up his ensui and points it at her.  
  
"The door at the end, the blue one,"the girl said without blinking.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
He quickly pockets his ensui and starts walking towards the blue door. Preparing himself in meeting Fuuko, he knocks on the door.  
  
"Is he gone?"  
  
"No. Just open the door, Fuuko"  
  
She opens the door and he could see the smudges of tears on her cheeks and she was unsuccessfully trying to wipe it off. After the small gestures, she looks up and stare at him.  
  
"What? I have time for you. I still have a report to do.."  
  
"Save your excuses. We both know what upset you just now at Burger King," he said and went into her room uninvited.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't recall anybody letting you in. Mikagami, really, I don't really care about you and Brittany, I don't mind actually, you both make a very good couple, she manage to say and quickly turn around in hopes that he couldn't see her tears.  
  
He did see it. "Then why are you crying? And why did you run out the restaurant? Why did you.."  
  
"Enough already!," she exclaim and quickly went to the door." Get out. I don't feel very well.."  
  
"I am not going till we work this out!!,"he shouted at her and after seeing her face regretted it immediately.  
  
"Mikagami, there is nothing to discuss. I ran out because..because.. I had.. a call from my mom! Yes, my mom, because she wanted to go shopping with me. You know, how females think that shopping is their life and stuff.."  
  
He stares at her with a I-don't-believe-you look. Is that the best you can do? Nobody goes shopping in the middle of the night for god sakes.  
  
"Er.. my mom does.."  
  
He sighs loudly and stares at the ceiling. "If I wouldn't know better, I thought you had a crush on me"  
  
"What!! You are impossible!! Me, have a crush on you?? I think you are mad!! The day I will have a crush on you is the day I will hang my self in my room!!," she exclaims loudly and thought to herself while she blushes red, _"great, after he leaves, I have to hang myself"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Well, you obviously show that you have interest in me by getting jealous about me and Brittany.."  
  
"What! You must be joking," she exclaim and didn't realize that her face was getting redder and redder. "You know, I'm getting tired of your little jokes now, so, I think I will retire to my bed now, thank you."  
  
He didn't move an inch from where he stood.  
  
She lifted her brow. "That's your cue to leave."  
  
"Oh"  
  
He soon left and she quickly shut the door behind her and breath and sigh of relieved. She just can't stand to be even near him.  
  
***  
  
She quickly walk along the corner of the corridors, hurrying for her next class. And.. hoping she wouldn't bump him anywhere. It's not that she was avoiding him or something but maybe it's better for both of us if we don't see… The thought went unanswered when she was pulled around the corner into a classroom.  
  
"Hmm!!!," she tried screaming but to no success as her mouth was covered by her assassin. She struggled but to no avail because he/she was holding her very tightly.  
  
"Shh!! If you scream again, I promise you will regret it!"  
  
She stopped struggling to try to hear who is her abductor. All she could hear is hear was heavy breathing as he tried to control his breathing. After a few minutes, he/she quickly covered her mouth with a wet cloth. She struggled violently knowing that it's alcohol she's breathing but all she did manage to do was breathing more on the alcohol and later.. everything went black…  
  
***  
  
"Fuuko? Fuuko? Can you hear me?"  
  
She groaned and tried to sit up.  
  
"No! Try to relax while I check you up!"  
  
She blink her eyes several times and try to focus on the person in front of her.  
  
"Mikagami? What happen?"  
  
"I don't know. I found you in the classroom knocked out," he replied and she heard him suck his breath loudly. "Oh, God…"  
  
"What?," she asked trying not to panic. She quickly sat up and blush when she saw Mikagami holding her leg closely to his face. She quickly shook her head and concentrate on the situation she's having now.  
  
"What?," she repeated.  
  
"Er.. Fuuko, do you have any scar or tattoo on your leg?"  
  
Puzzled, she asked, "No, why?"  
  
"Well, you have this little scar on your leg.."  
  
"What!!," she screamed and quickly look at the scar on her leg. "Oh, my god, he did this!! He scared my leg!!"  
  
Mikagami took hold of both her arms and faced her towards him. "Who? Do you know who did this?"  
  
"I.. I don't know, but I'm sure it's the person who forced me into this classroom and make me breath alcohol, that's why I passed out," she forced the last word out and nearly broke down in front of him. "Tokiya, what's happening to me?"  
  
"I don't know.. Has this happen before?"  
  
She thought throughout her life in college. "No, this has never happen to me before"  
  
"Okay, okay, you know what? I don't think this will happen again. It must be just a practical joke, you know? Joke?," he said trying to cheer her up.  
  
All she did was just stare at him. "Somebody drag me into a classroom, drug me and drew a little scar of remembrance and I'm suppose to think it's a joke? You are the joke Mikagami"  
  
She quickly stood up and walked quickly out the door.

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
  
_I'm sure it's all just a simple misunderstanding. It will never ever happen again. Anyway, my finals are coming up and I need to study._  
  
She hurried through the hall way and quickly open her locker. An unexpected gift was in her locker. _Wow, I wonder who gave me this?_ She took a closer look at it and saw it was a red rose, which has just begun to bloom. _Oh, my god! My crush must have given me this! This is the first.. but… hey! I've got a crush!!_  
  
She went skipping towards her class and nearly tripped when a thought came to her.  
  
_Could it be Mikagami who send it to her?_  
  
***  
  
"Hmm, you sure seem to be in a happy mood"  
  
She looked up to see Mikagami looking at her oddly.  
  
"I am.. happy"  
  
"Really? About what," he asked her and sat beside her without asking.  
  
"I don't see why I have to tell you," she commented and resume doing her work but continued blushing ever since he talk to her.  
  
"I bet it's about this rose which you have been holding since this morning class," he said while picking up her rose.  
  
"Give me that," she shouted and quickly snatch her rose back.  
  
"This is the library young lady, would you keep your voice down?," the lady at the counter told her coldly.  
  
"Sorry," Fuuko blushed and quickly resume doing her work. Mikagami continue to stare at her.  
  
"So, earn a crush?," he probe at her.  
  
"Maybe," she replied.  
  
"Hey, maybe it's the guy who always insults you in class?"  
  
"Can't be"  
  
"Maybe it's the guy who said.."  
  
She slammed her hands on the table, causing a few books fell on the floor, people jumping( including Mikagami), and earn the cold stare of the lady behind the counter.  
  
"Look, why can't you just admit that you sent me the rose to say how sorry you are?," she shouted at him while throwing her hands in the air, not noticing everybody was staring at her.  
  
"Fuuko, please, can you sit down and talk like an adult?," embarrassed he tried pushing her to sit back on her chair but all she did was cause more scene and she grew more angrier.  
  
"You don't have to be shy with me? We have screamed at each other since we are in diapers! Or are you just too embarrassed to be with me? Huh? Is that it?," she continued who doesn't seem to see that she is creating quite a scene for everybody to see.  
  
"That's it! Both of you, get out from here before I ban you from this library! Bring your friend along! Out now!!!"  
  
Now, that is what I call very embarrassing.  
  
***  
  
"Now see what you have done?? You just got us kicked out from the library and that's where I hang out a lot!!," she exclaim at Mikagami after they left the library.  
  
"Me? You are blaming me? I wasn't the one who was screaming like a lunatic just now? Huh? And it's all because of the dumb rose.."  
  
"Well, I thought you send me the rose and.. well.., I got a little excited over it.."  
  
"Huh, you call that a little? I can easily call that over reacted.. God, how embarrassing, you are putting my reputation straight down to the drain…"  
  
She turned around and gave him a big smile. "I-don't-give-a-damn!"  
  
"Back to the topic," he continued as if she didn't say a word, "Who gave you the rose.. Oh, and the important thing, why would you think I will give you a rose, A ROSE!! For you?? I'll probably get you a comb, you obviously need it.."  
  
She stare at him as if he was talking in monkey language. "I sincerely thought that you would apologize but, I thought wrong". She turned to walk away but her arm was quickly snatch by Mikagami. Whoa!!  
  
"Look, sorry okay? If it makes you feel better, I'll buy you something to say how sorry I am.."  
  
"You can't just buy your way for forgiveness you idiot!"  
  
"Then how do I show you how sorry I am?"  
  
She thought he was joking but later when she look up at him, he really looked very sincere. I can just lose myself in his eyes…  
  
"Well, I'm kinda hungry right now.. and I feel like eating… Steak!!!!"  
  
He groaned and looked heavenward. _I hope I don't have to sell my house to support myself in college after I take Fuuko out for dinner!!_ He thought.  
  
***  
  
While they walk out the college, unknown to both of them, the abductor was spying them from the library. _Soon, Fuuko, soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
  
She walked happily down the hall towards her locker. Yesterday was the happiest day she had ever had. It was the first time they talk like a happy couple. And then later, after they had eaten their dessert and waiting for coffee( for Mikagami) and a chocolate cake (for Fuuko), Mikagami had asked her.  
  
" I wonder who send that rose to you?"  
  
And then she asked playfully, " Why Mikagami, if I didn't know better, I think you are jealous!!". She notices a red blush appeared at his cheek.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!!". And at that moment, her chocolate cake came and nothing was aid more.  
  
The thought of Mikagami being jealous of her having a crush brings a spring a hope of happiness to her. Could he have the same feelings towards me? But the disturbing thing is, if Mikagami didn't give me the rose, then who did?  
  
Dismissing the thought, she quickly opens her locker and got the shock of her life.  
  
A red rose was in the same exact spot where the rose yesterday was in her locker but this time it's…dead? This time not only the rose is in there but a note was tape behind the rose. She quickly picks it up and read it and immediately went pale.  
  
_You will always be mine, Fuuko. Mine.  
  
R  
_  
R? Who is R? And then she went cold. She quickly squats down to look down at her scar. It was in the shape of on R.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, my god, are you sure?," Mikagami ask her, appeared to be more concern for her.  
  
"Of course I'm sure! You can see it clearly that it's in a shape of an R!! Shit, what the hell am I gonna do!! A sicko is after me!!"  
  
"Pull yourself together!!," he exclaims at her while pulling her towards him. "Nothing is going to happen to you!"  
  
"Easy for you to say, he's not after you, he's after me!!"  
  
"He will have to go through me first to get to you"  
  
Puzzled she asked, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Annoyed, he replied, "Well, isn't it obvious, I have to pretend to be your boyfriend and maybe he will get the message and back off. See, no harm done," he concluded with a satisfied smile and turned around to look at her for her opinion.  
  
Throughout his whole speech, her mouth gap open and she wouldn't be surprise if her mouth has reached the floor. Pretend to be my boyfriend? No way! I already have trouble being near him and smelling his spicy smell every single time I see him… No! I can't do it!! No way!!  
  
"Okay"  
  
***  
  
He stared at Fuuko while she was fighting with Mikagami with blazing eyes. Mikagami was holding Fuuko closely towards him?? _How dare you touch my Fuuko! She belongs to me only!! Only me!!_  
  
***  
  
"Oh my god, are you serious? Mikagami agreed to be your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes yanagi, but not a real boyfriend, just a pretend one. Well, he thought of this plan about pretending to be my boyfriend so that this sicko guy which has been sending me sick letters will quit, ya know?"  
  
"Oh, pretend huh?," Yanagi sounded disappointed.  
  
"Oh yanagi, come on, of course not a real boyfriend! We are not really that close… Okay, we are close, but not the girlfriend type"  
  
"Oh, huh," Yanagi replied.  
  
"Oh come one. He will never have he same feelings as me! He doesn't like me! He likes his hair more than me!!"  
  
"Well, you'll never know if you never try right?"  
  
Fuuko burst out laughing. "What do you want me to do? March right out to him and ask 'Do you love me? Because I love you very much', is that it?" While saying that sarcastic comment, Fuuko reach for her letters in her mailbox while balancing the handphone with one hand.  
  
"No, I suggest you made the first move by asking him out for dinner or something"  
  
"Hah! And have the same results as last month? No way!!," Fuuko raised a brow at her junk mails. A mail caught her eye because of the blood red colour. She slowly took it up to see it closely while trying to concentrate on Yanagi's complains in her ear.  
  
"Fuuko, are you listening to a word I'm saying?," Yanagi complain in her ear.  
  
"Uh huh, continue from where you were saying..," Fuuko encourage her. The truth is she forgot whatever Yanagi was saying the minute she saw the red envelope. Forgetting about Yanagi, she opens the envelope and gasp aloud.  
  
"Fuuko? There's no need to be shock from what I'm saying, you must try…"  
  
"Err, Yanagi, I think I better call you back later, bye," and without waiting for Yanagi's explanation quickly end the call.  
  
_You will always be mine.  
  
Ditch the man, or you won't be seeing him again!  
  
R_


	6. chapter 6

[Author's Note: Sorry to intrude, but I need to have you guy's opinion. I have a really tough time trying to think whom the abductor/the person whom is stalking Fuuko should be. So, if you have any suggestion or any idea, please tell me or give opinion on how the story could be more interesting, by reviewing me. If you like the story, I thank you, and I will try updating every 1 or 2 days, depends whether I finish the chapter anot! Thanx a lot!!(Waiting for your review) ;) ]

**Chapter 6**

"So girlfriend, where do you wanna hang out today?," Mikagami gave her a small grin.

She swallowed nervously. She have to tell Mikagami now. "Mikagami, I don't think this is going to work out, you know, this you and me thing?"

He stared at her with a disbelief look on his face.

"What are you talking about? You know why this plan was made right?"

"I know, but.. I change my mind, don't pressure me anymore…When I say it's over that means it's over, don't you get it?" she told him coldly trying to make him change his mind.

"Fuuko, can you give me a hand here?," Francesca asked her, interrupting her speech.

"Sure Fran," Fuuko gratefully replied. She left her books on the table beside Mikagami and got up to help her friend.

While waiting for her, Mikagami notices a paper sticking out of her book. Out of curiosity, he took the paper out to glimpse through it. He frown deeply, looking through the paper.

**

Fuuko look over her shoulder to look at Mikagami and to see whether he has left. Odd, he's still sitting on the bench but this time, he's frowning at the paper he's reading. Weird, the paper looks familiar…

**

"Why are you reading my things?," Fuuko demanded, putting her hands on her waist showing how annoyed she was.

Mikagami put the paper down and frown at her. "Do you really take this guy seriously?"

Fuuko sigh tiredly and sat down heavily on the bench. "I don't know what to believe anymore.."

"Fuuko," Mikagami sigh, and scoot closer to her to put his arms around her, to lend her a shoulder, Fuuko was shock a bit but decided to take the opportunity fate has given her. She rested her head on his shoulder and enjoy the moment there till suddenly a memory came back to her.

When he felt her tensed up so suddenly, he pulls back to look at her. "What?"

"I just remembered something like this happen before in high school!". He turns to look at her closely.

"I just remembered this incident has happen before. U see, I used to look like a total geek back in high school, and there was this boy who looks like he has been buried in books all the time. Well, because both of us don't have friends who want to mix with us, we hook up and we feel comfortable in each other company. But after a few months, Yanagi gave me a make over and I look a hell lot better".

"I'm sure she did a hell of a job," Mikagami said in a husky voice. Fuuko look at him oddly and notice he was staring at her with a look of affection. She blushed and clears her throat to continue.

"So, after the makeover, many guys asks me out for a date and finally my crush, ask me out and.. I was excited you know, so, I started spending more time with my crush than my other friend, and he sort of got pissed off. He was in love with me and likes me a lot and thinks he should be with me, not anybody else. So, he started sending me notes, and then, was stalking me. When things turn ugly, we had to turn to the police and he was sentenced to jail for.. I dunno how long. There was once, he crept into my room, yes, in my house when nobody was around, and spilled red paint all over my bed and left me a note warning me to ditch the guy I was currently dating"

"Nice friend," Mikagami joked and earn a scowl from Fuuko. Clearing his throat, he asked, "So, do you think he's the one stalking you?"

"Can't be, if you have forgotten, we are in Australia and he is in prison in Japan, and I don't think you would be accepted in colleges when you have a criminal record"

"Why don't you ask Yanagi or Recca in Japan to ask them whether he is still in jail? I'm sure you keep in touch with them right?," he lifted a brow in asking.

"Of course I do!," she exclaim. "Not like someone I know…,"she added.

"Hey! I keep in touch with them!,"Mikagami added angrily. "At least I say good bye to them instead of leaving without saying a word. Yes, you Fuuko. Making Yanagi worry like that! Who do you think you are? They are your friends, the least you can do is say good bye to them!"

Oh! He has a touch sensitive spot in her heart. "It's not as if I don't talk to them anymore, I still keep in touch with Yanagi…"

"Yes, but did you contact me?"

Stunned. Fuuko stare at Mikagami and stuttered, "I…I…"

"No, you did not call me at all and you didn't even ask Yanagi about me," he told her furiously.

"We.. we weren't close in high school, please, you don't know anything about me…"

"The hell I don't, I knew about you and the geek guy back in high school, that's why I wasn't surprise when you told me about him," he replied and suddenly stood up and turned to stare the cars at the front lawn of the college as if he couldn't stand the sight of her.

Didn't know what to say, she just sat there and digest what Mikagami just told her. _Mikagami wanted me to call him? He wanted, waited all the time…for my call? _

"Is that the real reason why you are here?," she asked softly.

"I was worried about you, being alone here, and I was right"

She looked up slowly and saw his face soften. "I missed you so much I can't stand not seeing you for a day"

Overjoyed with happiness, she exclaim, "I can't believe this! I've been waiting for you to say that since primary school!". She ran towards him and threw her arms around him.

They hugged and kissed passionately for a long time under the trees, and didn't care if the whole world saw them. Mikagami broke their kissed and smiled cheekily.

"So, I guess this boyfriend and girlfriend thing is still on?"

She smiled and touch his cheek with affection. 

"You bet"

**

He stared angrily at the couple laughing together and _kissing_?? So, she wouldn't listen to his warning. She will see about that…

**

"Hey Brittany. Check that out!"

Brittany quickly turn around and stared furiously at the couple beneath the trees.

"Shit, is that Tokiya Mikagami and Fuu-"

"Yes it is," Brittany said in a cold voice and then smiled viciously. "But it won't be for long"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
  
"So, what do you feel like doing today?," Mikagami asked her while he slip his arm around her. It was a glorious day. It's been 3 months since the incident with the red notes. Mikagami were still alert but Fuuko was relief that nothing has happen at all. Their relationship has grown stronger after the confession under the trees. Their term break began yesterday and Mikagami invited her for a walk in the park.  
  
"I don't mind doing anything as long as I am doing it with you," she smiled over at him.  
  
His smile widened.  
  
"No, we are not going to watch another basketball match," she warns him. They went to a basketball match and while he and everybody else cheer during the match, she was sleeping throughout the whole game and didn't wake up till he woke her up with a gentle kiss on the lips. "Though I don't mind the way you woke me up after the game"  
  
They were still arguing until Mikagami interrupted their argument. "I've got an idea"  
  
Fuuko eyes narrowed. "If this is another game show you are forcing me to go then…"  
  
He lifted his hands to show surrender. "No, don't worry. I think we should visit Recca and the gang in Tokyo during the holiday.."  
  
Fuuko went silent. So long till Mikagami knew that something was wrong.  
  
He held her hands and looked into her eyes. "What's up?"  
  
Fuuko stared at their linked hands and say quietly, "I don't think I can do that.."  
  
Mikagami stare at her and asked gently, "Why, don't you want to see them?"  
  
She look sadly into his eyes, "I'm scared they won't recognized me and wouldn't forgive my action for living without saying goodbye.. I haven't been back to Tokyo in 2 years…"  
  
He chuckled softly and curl his arm around her to pull her tight into his arms. "Of course they won't, they miss you so much they told me to fetch you to come back to visit them, especially Yanagi"  
  
"How do you know that?," she asked him, looking at him oddly. "Did Yanagi talk to you about me?"  
  
He has the decency to look embarrass. "Err, yes we did. She was worried sick about you and you never visit them ever since you left Tokyo"  
  
She thought for a moment… and then smiles slowly.  
  
"Let's go to Tokyo"  
  
**  
  
_Going back to Tokyo? I don't think so_, the man thought, after the couple went passed him from the bench in the park, he got up and followed them._ You are staying here where you belong, where we belong…_  
  
***  
  
"Have you packed your presents?"  
  
"Yes," Fuuko rolled her eyes and while fitting her comb into her accessories bag, she cradled the phone on one shoulder. " Mi Chan, can you stop acting like my mother?"  
  
His deep voice gave a small laugh, "I can't help it, you are always forgetting something. What if you forgot something? Oh, don't forget to bring your passport too!"  
  
She gulped and quickly ran to the shelf to take her passport. "I didn't forget my passport! How can I forget something so important!," she lied while crossing her fingers behind.  
  
He chuckled, "Yeah right, hey, I gotta go now okay? See you at the airport. 3pm sharp Okay?"  
  
"Okay, okay," she laughed, "See you later!"  
  
She hangs up the phone and smile. _Nobody can stop her plans now._  
  
***  
  
Mikagami frowned and look at his watch. 3.30. _Where is she? The plane leaves in half an hour._ He's worried about her. He couldn't forget about the incidents that happen to her. _She looks more relax after we became a couple, but I still worry about her._ This trip to Tokyo will make her better. I hope the guy has finally gotten it through his thick skull that Fuuko is no longer available.  
  
"HEEEYYYY!!!!!"  
  
He quickly spins around to see who had frightened him like hell, fist clench, ready to fight. He only saw a grinning Fuuko behind him. "Gotcha"  
  
He could strangle her there and nobody would notice but decides to wait till they are alone to strangle her silently. "Where the hell have you been? You're late! Do you know how worried I was??!!!"  
  
She started pouting like a little girl. "It's not my fault, there was a traffic jam and the taxi was in.."  
  
He breathes in deeply. He couldn't stop staring at her. She has put some light make up and she was wearing a dress instead of her usual T-shirt and jeans. She looks more feminine and… beautiful…  
  
He lean closer to her and murmured in her ears so that only she could hear what he was about to say, "Do you know how beautiful you look in that dress? Yanagi must have done a hell of a job"  
  
She blushed prettily and pull backs to kiss him quickly on the lips, " That is not going to make me say sorry to you. I told you it wasn't my fault"  
  
"Damned, anyway common, we got to check in," he said and bent to pick up his and her luggage. "Whew, what on earth do you put in here? The whole bedroom?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and bents to pick up her small bags. "Haha, very funny, maybe you should…". And at that moment, somebody hit into real hard until she went toppling down on the floor. Stunned, she lay there for a while until Mikagami's worried face appeared in front of her. She blinked a couple of times to focus on his face better.  
  
"You okay," he asks with a smile on his face.  
  
She scowl at him. "This is not funny. Who the hell was that.."  
  
Mikagami looked around them. "I don't see anybody"  
  
"What!," she got up to looked around them, "It's not possible! Are you sure you didn't see anybody?"  
  
Mikagami set a straight face at her. The corner of his lips started twitching. "You tripped and you fell, Fuuko". He burst out laughing.  
  
Fuuko was puzzled. Someone hit her real hard and Mikagami did not see the hit? Real weird…  
  
"Fuuko, common, we're gonna be late"  
  
She quickly bends to pick her small bags and her passport. Passport… Oh my god, where is it? She quickly squats down and starts looking for her passport.  
  
"Fuuko!!," Mikagami calls impatiently. "Is your bag too heavy? If not, hurry up!!"  
  
Fuuko calls back behind her shoulder, "You go ahead, I'm just searching for something"  
  
Mikagami gave her a oh-my-god look and said with an air of impatient, "Allright, I'll wait for you behind the counter"  
  
After he went, she quickly squats down and starts finding for her passport. Where is it?? I need it! Without it, I can't fly to Tokyo!! My flight is in 20 minutes!! Panicking, she gets up and starts asking around for her passport. Nobody has seen a passport. What on earth is she gonna do?? _Oh god…_ And then a thought suddenly came to her. _The person who hit her must have taken her passport!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Fuuko quickly hurried around the airport trying to find the person who purposely collided with her. She hated people colliding into her without any apparent reason. _She has to find the person fast, the plane leaves in 10 minutes!!_ Suddenly, her phone rang in her pocket. 

"Hell-"

"What the hell are you doing?! Get your butt here right now!! Are you purposely making me worried now?," Mikagami barked into her ear. She gulped. "Err.. Mi Chan.."

"What now??!!"

"I.. I left my passport at home..," she lied. She quickly put put the phone a few distance away from her ear because she know that he would be screaming in her ear. "Look, why don't you go first, I will take the next flight tomorrow"

He blew an air of impatience. "How can you be so forgetful? Fine, see you tomorrow". By his tone, you should know that he was eager to go back to Tokyo. They said their goodbyes. She immediately panic. _What if she still can't find her passport? _

***

"Can you find my passport by tomorrow?"

The attendant looked at her with narrowed eyes. "If we find your passport". And then resume doing his work. She stand fuming over there. 

"Look here you idiot, I want you and every single person working in this airport to get their butt up and start finding my passport! This is an emergency!," she shouted at the attendant. He quickly looked up._ He's finally getting my drift._

He picks up the phone. "Get this woman out of here. She's mad"

***

She was pacing in her room. The attendant still hasn't call her yet. _What is she gonna do?_ While pacing, her phone rang. She quickly rushes to the phone.

"Hello?," she said breathlessly.

"You'll always belong to me Fuuko..," a voice croak out.

_It's her abductor!_ "What the hell do you want from me?!"

"I've warn you Fuuko.. I've warn you.. you wouldn't listen.. now he has to die.."

Panic rose inside her. "What the hell do you mean?"

"He will die..., "and then line went dead.

"Hello? Hello?". She slammed the phone down. _What did he mean? Could it be-_

She quickly ran to the television and switch it on. And then terror consume her.

_This is a special report live from the National Airport in Australia. A plane flying towards Japan at 3pm has crash near the forests. The plane is burning rapidly and fire fighters are trying to find any survivors. Non are found yet. The reason of it's sudden crash is still left unknown.._

Fuuko fell to her knees in front of the television. Tears was spilling down her face. _Mikagami.. It's all my fault..my fault.._

The phone was ringing loudly but she didn't bother getting it. All she could think was Mikagami struggling to survive in the crash plane.

***

**9pm**

Fuuko sat in front of the television dazed.

"_There are no survivors from the plane crash.."_

She off the television and curled herself up into a ball on the couch. She couldn't control her tears which couldn't stop flowing. She fell asleep crying and didn't hear someone knocking on the door.

_He open the door quietly and lock the door behind him. He found her on the door. He came closer to her and was surprise to see tears on her face. He shook her awake. "Fuuko..," he said softly. He notice that she was trembling all over. "Fuuko.."_

Fuuko quickly woke up sweating. Panting slightly, all of the sudden she suddenly notices that someone was sitting in the dark watching her. Squinting her eyes to see clearly, she got the shocked of her life.

"Mi Chan?"

***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

"Oh my god! You're alive!," Fuuko cried and tried to hug him. But to her surprised, he pushed her away and looked at her as if he didn't know her.

"Cut it out," he said without emotion. And then went to walked to his room. Fuuko was shock. _What's wrong with him?_ She quickly chases after him and stopped just outside the door.

"Mi Chan, what's wrong?," she asks with concern. "I'll understand if you're still recovering from the shock from the incident, but I'm still shock as they have said in the news there are no survivors from the crash. Oh, I get it, you're angry because I didn't call the airport or stay at the airport to see whether you're okay. Look, I was shock and I thought maybe that you-," she stopped when she saw him hold up his hand to halt her.

He turns and faced her. "You're Fuuko right?"

Fuuko swallows nervously. "Yes.."

"You're my best friend right?"

Fuuko laughs nervously. "We're more than best friends, Mi Chan"

He frowns. "That's weird. How come I don't remember you as my girlfriend, when I woke up from the incident, all I can remember is Brittany"

***

"Doctor, is there something wrong with him"

"Hmmm, he could be suffering from concussion. He got knocked on the head pretty bad, so maybe he could have a slight memory lost"

"So, when will he regain his memory back?," she asks desperately.

"It could be days, months or years," was the reply.

When she was walking back from the hospital, she could feel tears threatening to spill out from her eyes. _How could this be happening? Why does it have to end up like this? _When she open the apartment they shared, he was immediately right in front of her,_ has he remembered everything?_

"Mi Ch-"

"Do you have Brittany's number? I don't seem to have it anywhere," he asks breathlessly. She stares at him sadly.

"No," and she was about to turned around and walked away, but changed he mind and turns back to him, "Is Brittany all you can think of?"

He stares at her at a peculiar way. "Well, it was Brittany that I first remembered when I woke up so.. duh"

"Haven't I told you a thousand times? I am your girlfriend, Brittany is not! What can I say to make you believe me?"

He went quiet, thinking. "When I see Brittany and she says she's not my girlfriend"

***

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Fuuko groans inside. "So can you straighten the whole thing out for him, for us?"

Brittany smiles nastily. "And why should I do that when Mikagami is all mine now?"

"Common, you know he won't be happy with you. You're lying to be with him!"

"How would you know he won't be happy with me? You never gave me the chance! I would be an ass to pass a chance like this which only comes once. Besides, this is a mighty nice revenge for taking Mikagami away from me," she smiled saucily and turns around and waves from behind to her. 

***

"Why?"

"Well, there's a high opportunity that you will regain your memory back there. That's where you were born," Fuuko persuades as she pours coffee for both of them. "Don't you want to regain your memory back?"

"I'll regain it with Brittany," he says stubbornly. 

"No you won't because your head is still in dreamland! You need to go back to Tokyo in order to regain your memory back!"

"Oh, so we'll be going together?"

"Duh," the all of a sudden she thought of her lost passport. "Err.. just that my passport.."

He suddenly looks cheerful. "Hey, maybe I could go with Brittany".

She suddenly looks doubtful. _Is this suddenly a very bad idea? _

"Please, Brittany is an aussie. She hadn't step a foot in Tokyo. You can only go back with me," she said and then when back to her room and felt like screaming. _Is fate playing a fool with me? Why does Mikagami forgets his memory at this kin of time?_

***

When you thought the world is coming down on you, hard, life couldn't get any worst than this. I have to see Mikagami hanging out with Brittany all the time instead of me, Fuuko thought sadly. I can't stand to see them at all. Being together as if it's the end of the world. Oh why, do I have to lose my passport at this time, and it takes a week to make a passport! 

She turns around and to her shock, saw someone she will always recognize.

"Raiha?"

***


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hey, girl," he grins the smile she always like on him. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you're studying in Ja-"

He waves his hands at her. "Yes, but I'm here on holiday, hey, maybe you could show me around"

She smiled brokenly. "Sure"

He immediately looks concern. "Is something wrong?"

She lifts her tears filled eyes at him. "Mikagami's here". And she told him the whole story. He listens quietly and then folds her into his arms. 

"Hey, everything's going to be okay," he said into her ears. He holds her as she cries into his arms. After a while, he lifts her face towards him and gently wipes away her tears.

"Okay?". She nods shakily and then laughs softly.

"What's wrong with me? Crying at someone who hardly recognizes me after 1 year of dating. It's his loss he doesn't have me anymore," she said while angrily dashing her tears of her face. She suddenly realize that she is still evolve in his arms and tries wiggling free from his arms.

"Thanks for being a pal". Wondering why he never answers her back, she turns around and caught him staring at her with serous eyes.

"I'm hoping we could be more than just pals". She blushes and puts he head down.

"Raiha.."

"Fuuko, I've really wanted to tell you that since we're kids. I've always had a crush on you since we're in kinder garden"

She stares at him quietly. "It's too soon Raiha. I'll never like anyone other than Mi Chan"

"I understand. But if you could consider me, I'll always be right behind you". They stopped to stare at the birds bathing in the river for a while. "Hey, how about showing me around for a spell? Forget about your worries now, let's enjoy!"

***

"What do you feel like doing?"

Mikagami stares at the television. "Why don't we watch show tv?"

Brittany wrinkles her nice features. "Nah, why don't we go clubbing tonight?"

He in turn wrinkles his nose. "Nah, I don't like clubbing. What do we usually do when we go out?"

"Err.. we.. watch.. movies! That's right, we watch movies. But we could do other things which is better than watching movies," she said huskily as she moves closer to him. They kissed for a while and then Mikagami pushes her away.

"How come I don't remember your kiss?"

Brittany giggles nervously. "Of course not silly, you've just been into an accident. But I must say, I'm angry you've forgotten our kiss"

"No, your kiss tastes very unfamiliar. It's like we've never kiss before," he said with a frown. Then all of a sudden, Brittany gets up and turns to him angrily.

"Is this some kind of joke? Is this all a trick made by Fuuko. If it is, then she is succeeding. Congratulations. Both of you have made me look like a fool!"

He continues to frown at her and then he suddenly gets it. "Oh my god, I'm not really your boyfriend am I? You're just pretending! That means Fuuko was really telling the truth!"

Brittany leans her head aside to think. "Of course not darling, I was just joking!"

Mikagami immediately stands up. "Oh my god, I've done a terrible mistake!". All the memories came back to hi, He spins around and grab both Brittany arms. 

"Ouch! Let go of me! You're hurting me!" 

"Have you been putting those death threats and roses into her locker!"

"NO! I wouldn't something stupid like that!"

"Tell me the truth! Or I'll swear to god, I'll slit your throat and let you rot in a well!," he squeezes her arms more tightly. "Was it you!"

She screams. "Allright! Allright! It was me! But it wasn't entirely me! Someone told me to do it! He was the one suggested the plan first!"

"Who?"

"He told me if the plan succeeds, that you'll belong to me!"

"Who?"

He told me that-"

"Brittany, don't let me repeat my question again! I say who told you to do it!"

"He told me his name is Raiha!"

***


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

He kept running towards Fuuko's house. _I must be craze to let her slip out of my hands again! How could I easily forgotten her so easily and instead remember Brittany instead! I won't let her go again!_ He was tired, nut he kept running towards their shared apartment. When he reached their door, he nearly ripped the door apart in order to open it. But the sound of combine laughter send chills up his spin. _Am I too late?_

Fuuko turns around and was surprised to see Mikagami there. "Why are you back so early?," she asks dispassionately. 

He stares at Raiha longing at the couch as if he belongs there. "No, I wanted to have a private talk with you, _alone_". He emphasize the alone louder. 

Raiha continues to smile. "Hey, haven't seen you for a while"

"Pleasure," Mikagami added coldly but turned back to Fuuko with warm in his eyes. "Now? In your room"

"Am I intruding or something?," Raiha asks innocently. "Maybe I should go"

"Yes, I think so," Mikagami said smugly.

"No, you don't have to," Fuuko said the same time as Mikagami did. She turns and look at Mikagami. "This will just take a while. She turns and walk with Mikagami towards her bedroom. When he reach in front of her in order to swing the door open for her, she purposely steps aside to avoid brushing his arm as she steps into the room. Mikagami looks at her back with quiet emotion. _Have I lost her to Raiha already?_

He turns and close the door behind her and turns around to look at her squarely on the face. "We need to talk"

She crosses her arms. "About..?"

"Look, I know you're angry about me forgetting about you and remembering only Brittany, but I've my memory back now. And I realize what an idiot I was to forget you-"

"It isn't only about your memory loss, Mikagami. It's what you think. If you've love me, you would have remember me even though you've lost your memory!"

"No! That's not it! I've a very good reason for that! On the plane, Brittany left me a souvenir in my bag, and I happen to be looking at it when the plan was about to crash! That's why I thought Brittany was my girlfriend!," he protested. He grabs her arms and makes her look into his eyes. "I've realize my foolishness now. Brittany has explain everything to me! I still lo-"

She flung his arms aside and looks at him coldly. "It's over Mikagami. And I have another news to tell you too. I'm leaving. I'm sharing a flat with Raiha". She tries to leave him there but her arm was grip non too gentle. She turns and stare at him with chill in her eyes. "Let go of me"

"No, you're going to listen to what I'm going to say. Do you remember about your little abductor thing in school? Well, I know who was it, and Mr. nice guy outside knows it too. He was planning it all along with Brittany. He's promised her that she will get me and that's why she went along with the plan, dammit! It was Raiha all along! He's obsessed with you!". Didn't expect it to happen, as her hand hits him with enough force to send him backwards. He lists his hand and wipes his mouth to find blood on his fingers. He stares with disbelief at her. "What-"

She was trembling with rage. "Don't and try to being up the past with your jealousy and accusation. I never want to see you again!". She then runs out of her room taking her jacket on the way. He heard a few murmurs in the living room but didn't have enough strength to get up and stop her from leaving with Raiha. 

***

"What's going on? I heard shouting and screaming and you just left-," he stops when he notices that tears was streaming down her face. He reaches at the back of his car to grab a tissue to passed it to her. He heard her murmur of thanks and then kept silent. After 5 minutes of silent, he asks her quietly," Where to?"

After a minute, she said quietly," To your apartment". When they reached there, he silently lead her inside. After switching on the lights, he gave a small tour of his apartment. "And this is the guest room, where you'll sleep tonight," he indicated a room furnish with every supply you will need for a bedroom. After saying good night, she went in, but Raiha continue to stand outside the room.

"Where you'll always sleep from now on"

***


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

He kept walking inside the apartment they used to share. _I'm so worried, I have to find her, but I don't know where Raiha stays. Neither does he friends. All I can do is just wait for her to come and picked her things. _He waited until the door bell rang the next day in the afternoon. The first thing he thought was, _Fuuko! _He quickly opens the door and saw Fuuko standing there. He breath a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad you've finally found out about Rai-"

She brushes past him without a word but continues to walk towards her room. "I'm here to collect my things. I'll make sure I won't leaves any here," she said coldly while packing her bag. He leans against the doorway and just stares at her silently. 

"You're making a big mistake, Fuuko. He's obsessed with you. And he has succeed by luring you into staying permanently at his place," he then walks towards her. When he reach her, she was carrying a handful of her clothes. Impatient, he took all of them all threw it on the floor. He then grabs her chin and force her to look at him. "You're still angry with me. I understand. But Raiha is no good for you. You'll never know what he will do to you! He's crazed! You're still full of jealousy of me and Brittany, in time you'll forget it but that does not mean you have to go to Raiha!". She steps back and resume packing.

"Whatever you say, I'm not listening. They are all lies," she turns and said angrily, "I've known him since we're kinder gardens, I should know him better. Why should I trust you!"

He massage his forehead with his fingers. "What can I say to make you understand?"

She takes her bag and strolls out. "I have a suggestion for you. Why not you don't say anything and we will part company's now. Good bye. Please, don't try and find me. You appearances upsets me," she then turns and walk away from his life.

***

"Are you officially moving in with me now?," Raiha ask her ask he drives her back home. He saw in the corner in the eye as he saw her nod. He smile with satisfaction. 

"I'm glad, Fuuko. I'm glad". She turn and look at him peculiarly. _What's wrong with him? _She shook her head. He must be glad that she has finally move out from their apartment. He heart tighten the minute she remembered Mikagami. _Is it a mistake to just leave him? Or their shared apartment? It doesn't seem to make sense now. Why on earth did she break up with him? _She frown. Thinking. Raiha's voice broke her trance. 

"Fuuko, I'm going to leave you at my apartment. I've got some work to do. Why don't you rest in your room?," he asks her gently as he drove towards the front door. "See you later" 

As if in practice, she got out from the car and walked dumbly inside the apartment. When she reach the living room. She felt bored. Usually at this hour, she will talk and joke with Mikagami in the apartment. She hit herself on the face. _Stop thinking about Mikagami!_, she scolded herself. Frowning, she didn't realize that she went into the wrong room till she found out she was in the other bedroom. She shook her head lightly and was about to walk out when she found out there was something wrong with the room. She turned around and gave a cry of surprise. Her pictures were all over the wall besides the bed. She went closer to see the pictures. She saw pictures of her walking around alone, walking and kissing with Mikagami and one of the pictures of Mikagami being cut out and was replace with _Raiha? _

She walked backwards till her back was against the wall. _This can't be happening! Oh my god, Mikagami was telling the truth! I have to get out from here! _But before she could step out from the room, she heard the door being unlock. _He's back! _But instead of fear, all she could see was red. She step out from the room and stood before him. 

He just smiled and ask, "Honey, what's wrong?" 

"Honey?," she ask in a rage, "I'm never your honey and never was you honey!" 

He just looked at her with puzzlement. "I don't understand" 

"Stop crapping with me! I know you're the one who has been sending me dead flowers and you mug me in the classroom the other day! Why are there pictures of me and Mikagami in your room?," she shouted at him. "You're nuts! Mikagami was right all along!" 

He moved too fast for her to see. He was behind her in a flash and fold her arms behind her back in a way she couldn't moved her arms at all. 

"Let go of me!," she shouted and struggle. But he just calmly tie a rope behind her. And then drag her to her room.. And drop her non-gentle on the bed. He then stood then and said without expression. 

"You will always belong to me. No one can take you way from me," he said and then lock her room door. 

She shouted on the bed. "Let me go, you idiot! Or I'm going to make you pay!". She scream until her throat went sore but he didn't open the door. _What is she going to do?_

_***_


	13. Chapter 13 conclusion

**Chapter 13**

After staying in the room for a few hours, Fuuko stop crying and shouting. _It's no use shedding tears, it won't get me anywhere. I must think, how to get Mikagami to rescue me! _After a few hours, and still no plan, she was ready to give up. And when suddenly Raiha came in. She sat quietly as he came in and put down her dinner. He then came to her and tried to feed her. But she just turn her head and refuse to eat whatever he was feeding her. He sigh and put it aside. 

"You should know why I'm doing this to you, Fuuko" 

She glare at him. "No I don't. You can't keep me here forever. Mikagami will find me someday". He laugh loudly and got up. 

"That idiot will never come after you! He's so convince that you have fallen in love with me. He'll never come and find you. That means you're stuck with me lover!," he laughs and walk out. Blind with rage, she uses her leg to push her dinner on the floor. She was breathing heavily. _What is he's right?_

_***_

"I thought you were coming for a visit?" 

Mikagami twisted the cloth he was using to wipe his sweat. "Err, Fuuko change her mind. She's got things to do" 

Yanagi went quiet. "You're not a good liar, Mikagami. I can't believe you'll lie to me either" 

"Okay, allright. Fuuko decided she don't want to go back okay? Look, I'm kinda busy right now Yanagi. So.." 

"Uh uh, you're not gonna dismiss me so easily Mikagami. Is something wrong with your relationship with Fuuko? Did you make her angry or something?" 

"Yanagi, it's non of your business," he said harshly and then immediately regret it, "look, I'm not in a very good mood right now. I'm sorry if I've upset you" 

"Both of you have broken up right?" 

Silent. 

"I can't believe what I'm hearing here. How can you give up so easily? By both of your tones, I know both of you are seriously in love, how can this happen? Don't let a simple argument break you up! And I ask you again, how can you give up so easily Mikagami. It doesn't sound like you anymore," she sounded disappointed. 

He listen to her without saying a word. _She's right. What's wrong with me? I'm an idiot to easily give up. I'm going after Fuuko again. _He then told her he knows what he's going to do and hung up feeling confident and inner strength building up. He then took a bath and then went out, towards Raiha's house. 

*** 

Fuuko stare at the ceiling. Raiha has gone out to get something but he assure her that he'll be back soon. _How can I be so stupid to fall for Raiha so easily. _She was scolding herself bitterly till she heard the door bell rang. Her hope rang out. She tried calling out but her mouth was tied with a cloth making it difficult to shout. All she could do is to hit her legs on the wall to get the person's attention. It must have work because the door was flung open and her door was flung open with so much force that the door flew across the room. She look up and saw Mikagami. 

Her eyes began blurring. _Mikagami! He's come to rescue me! _He quickly came to her and untie her. Couldn't control her emotion, she threw her arms around her and cried with relief. 

"Oh my god, my prayers has been answered! Thank god!," she mumbled as she continue hugging Mikagami. He just continue to hold her and rub his hand up and down her back, claming her. After a while, she pull back and smile watery. "I can't believe you're really here. But we've got to get out from here! Raiha's going to come back," she said as she tried to pull him towards the front door. But as they reach there, Raiha was standing at the front door, with the grocery bag in his hand. When he saw Mikagami, he drop them on he floor. 

"I'm glad you're here. It's time I finish you up," he said. Fuuko, with a horror look turn towards Mikagami and saw his face filled with rage. He shook of Fuuko's hand. 

"Fine then. It's time you learn your lesson," he said coldly. He then told Fuuko to stand at the corner so that she wouldn't get hurt. She walked tremblingly towards the corner she indicated and stood back, to nervous to do anything to stop the fight. She knew she couldn't do anything to stop the fight. Mikagami and Raiha has made up their mind. 

Both of them stood so still Fuuko couldn't hear anything. When she suck in her breath loudly, Mikagami on impulse look at her, and Raiha made his move. He lunged at Mikagami and kick him, catching him on the knee, tripping him. 

"No!," Fuuko screamed at the crunch of fist and bone that snapped Mikagami's head back. With a madman's fury, Raiha wrapped his hand around Mikagami's neck and the two man rolled on the floor, locked in gladiatorial combat. Suddenly something came off Raiha's jacket and to her horror, Fuuko saw it was a gun. 

With energy to do little more than pull herself to her hands and knees, Fuuko crawled towards them. Pushing herself to her feet and scrabbling for Raiha's gun. She straightened with the gun in her hands, aiming at Raiha. Or was it Mikagami? One and the same, they rolled, broad shoulders and brown tweed. Suddenly, the other Mikagami's back was in her sights. She lowered the gun. A fist swung low into one man's gut. He recoiled. She raised the gun again. 

Suddenly, one body collapsed and the other got up slowly. She was glad when it was Mikagami who stood up, but instead of walking normally towards her, he was staggering forward. She swallowed him up in a fierce hug. His muffled grunt registered a split second later. He tried to draw her back into the life-giving warmth of his arms, but she pushed away, berating herself for not seeing the blood at the corner of his mouth, the scrapes on his knuckles... 

A knife was sticking out from beneath his ribs. 

"Oh my god," She pulled him away. But when she tried to lay him down to prevent shock from setting in, he refused. "Dammit, he stabbed you. Let me help." She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wadded it to press to the wound, but she hovered around the knife hilt, not wanting to aggravate the injury. "Do I pull it out? What do I do?" 

Mikagami caught her hand in his fist, stilling her efforts to help. "It's not that bad. "He stroked her cheek with gruff, shaky hands. "You're hurt too. We need to get you to the doctor"

His face teetered back and forth in front of hers. Fuuko clutched at his forearms, steadying him. "Mikagami?". A horrible suspicion spiraled through her. "Mikagami?"

"Call 911, I think I'm...I'm gonna pass...". He then collapsed on Fuuko and carried them both to the floor.

***

Mikagami sat in the bed, looking out the window. When he heard a knock on the door, he quickly turn, expecting Fuuko, but to his surprise, Rekka and the other gang are there grinning like mad cows. "Hey, how you doing man? I heard you got a stab to your tummy. Way cool to protect you girl!," Recca wiggles his eyebrow. Mikagami groans and burry deeply into the pillow. Damon picks the pillow up from his face and grinned into his face.

"Hey look! The once fridge-boy is blushing!," everyone laughs and Mikagami went red. (red with anger)

"Can anyone join this party, or is it a private one?"

With the snap of magic fingers, the room went silent. The others disappeared from Mikagami's vision as he drank in the sight of Fuuko walking towards him. While his heart marveled in the beauty of her spirit and body, his pulsed calmed with reassuring sight of her in one piece. The fear an impatience that had crowded his thoughts ceased to be important at that moment. He loved Fuuko. Fiercely. Forever. 

And all he could think to say was, "You okay?"

She came to the end of his bed and assessed him from head to toe. He felt a twinge of guilt at causing the frown that creased the corners of her mouth. His black eye, perhaps. Maybe the bandages that wrapped his ribs.

"I'm okay, fridge-boy"

In his peripheral awareness, he saw Yanagi nudge Recca, heard Domon laugh, saw Koganei laughing too. The nurse standing there shook her head and made a loud pronouncement. "We better clear out this room and give Mr. Tokiya a chance to rest". Everyone said their goodbyes and drifted out the door. 

"Not you". The nurse put her hand on Fuuko's shoulder and nodded towards the bed. "I think you're the medicine he needs". She then winks and walked out from the room. Mikagami scrunched the corner of the top sheet in his fist, then smoothed it flat again. He hadn't felt this nervous since... Hell! He'd never been this nervous.

Fuuko spoke first. She fidgeted her fingers along the steel frame of the bed. "Recca and the gang flew from Tokyo to visit you when they found out that you're in the hospital". Mikagami frowned.

"How-"

"I told them," she interrupt. Fuuko smiled, transforming her face into serene royalty. Leaving the back of the bed, she moved towards his left side, pushed away the tray table, wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him in a tight hug. He then curled his left arm around her waist and pulled her onto the bed. He clutched her to his side, not quite willing to interpret her show of compassion as a declaration of love. 

"I thought I'd lost you," he nuzzled the elegant shell of her ear. 

"I'm a survivor, don't you know that?," she snuggled closer, and he tried to convince himself that this was real. She held on as tight as she dared without touching the dressing on the right side of his torso. 

"I had a bad feeling about Raiha from the start"

"I know. If only I'd listen listened to you. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm so-," she stop when he put a finger on her lips. 

"It's in the past now. Let's not talk about that anymore," he told her as he snuggled her closer towards him. She looked up at him. 

"Did I ever tell you that my dad's coming into town to see me?," she asks him with a smile.

"No kidding?"

"No kidding.". She gave a gentle tug and pulled him closer. "He's going to love you, almost as much as I do."

His eyes blazed with the power of love that filled her made her strong, made her his. "In that case, let's get married then?"

_**The end**_

**_Thankx for reading my fic. Please review and tell me your opinion on my story? Maybe it sounds a little corny, but I think I'm going to start a new Fuuko fic. Thanx again for reading_**

**_yinyinhoney_**


End file.
